1. Field
The invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus capable of improving the efficiency of light and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus that includes an organic light-emitting device (“OLED”), and the OLED includes a hole injecting electrode, an electron injecting electrode, and an organic emission layer between the hole injecting electrode and electron injecting electrode. In the organic light-emitting display apparatus, holes injected from the hole injecting electrode and electrons injected from the electron injecting electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to generate excitons, and the excitons fall from an excited state to a ground state and generate light.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus, which is a self-emissive display apparatus, does not require a separate light source. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is capable of operating at a low voltage, is lightweight and thin, and includes high-quality features such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast and a fast response. Thus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus receives consideration as a next-generation display apparatus.